


Shopping With the Boys

by kemoiunder



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Semi needs new fashion sense, fluffy fluff, just a day out with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: The Shiratorizawa boys are now obligated to help Semi with his awful sense of fashion. Will it work? Maybe.This is based on a post by Natroze on Tumblr that I remember from years ago, and it just got me writing. The link for it is here -> https://natroze.tumblr.com/post/155785965274/semi-eitas-current-concern-tendou-thinks-heThis is Day 4 of Tendou Satori Week! The prompt for today was Fashion.  We have hit past the halfway point. I really enjoyed writing this one.
Series: Tendou Satori Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	Shopping With the Boys

Satori was going to die from laughing. He and his team had planned an outting together, and it was going well. It was going just fine until their reserve setter, Semi Eita, showed up. 

It probably would've worked. If maybe Semi hadn't put the nasty orange monstrosity on top of already different colored long-shirt and pants. Satori could've forgiven it though, but the fact that Semi also decided to slap a bandana around his neck, a brown one at that, sealed the deal; for worst outfit ever.

Their main setter, Shirabu Kenjirou, quickly decided, "Screw the team bonding movie, we need to go to the mall and get Semi-senpai a new outfit. I can't be seen with him like this." Their resident level-headed wing spiker, Oohira Reon, readily agreed to the change in plans, and that started the agreement of everyone else. Satori was still laughing, his sides almost bursting.

Kawanishi Taichi, one of the fellow middle blockers on the team, sidled up next to Satori, "We're gonna mess around, aren't we?" making Satori let out a cackle that he quickly stopped once Oohira turned to look at them with an eyebrow up, already onto their shenanigans.

Firstly, making Semi steer clear of Hot Topic, the group decided to try their luck at JC Penny's first, who knew what they might find. They first tried looking at the men's section, but they didn't spend too much time there. Goshiki Tsutomu picked out a nice looking sweater vest, very similar in style to the one he was currently wearing, making Satori let out a short.

Kawanishi picked out a nice long-brimmed hat that he said really brought out the highlights in Semi's hair, making the setter reply, "Okay? Are you trying to fuck with me?"

Next stop was the shoes, where Satori picked out some much too big bright hot pink combat boots, "Okay, now I know you're trying to fuck with me. Go away, Satori." making Satori let out a whine, but he dutifully put back the boots. They soon realized that Semi's original shoes would just have to do with the outfit change, they weren't that bad, just some basic black sneakers.

The group finally started to head to the women's section, which started to look bright with Shirabu looking at the different long-sleeved shirts. He liked things with collars, but apparently what Semi had had was a travesty. Satori was thoroughly amused by this whole situation. Shirabu was trying to decide between two shirts, before picking the solid colored one instead of the star-looking one he had been contemplating, "You know, Semi-senpai, you can do patterns without being, y'know, fugly." making Semi let out a stream of expletives that included no less than three separate times to mind his manners and to respect elders. Shirabu just let out a snort, making Satori chuckle to himself. 

Yamagata Hayato picked out two skirts, one red tiger-looking print and the other a solid grey-ish purple color. He held them up to Semi and told him to pick one. "I like the red one." was Semi's answer.

Yamagata handed him the opposite skirt, "Alright, buy this one then, got it?" making Satori let out another cackle in the middle of the store. 

Oohira was looking at what everyone else was making Semi buy, then walked off to some other part of the store. He returned with a nice long sleeved cardigan that Semi admitted to liking immensely. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi, according to himself, only wore and owned sports-wear, so he disappeared off to the sport section of the store and returned with a nice grey scarf to tie the whole outfit together. 

Semi was thrown into the changing room with all their choices, and the team all eagerly awaited the final reveal. Shirabu was snickering, thinking that all their choices would never work together, or Semi would just look ridiculous in the get-up.

Satori was happy to note that the outfit worked very well, Semi himself looked a bit unsure of the whole thing, but as Ushijima and Goshiki clapped and Yamagata asked how, Shirabu was flabbergasted and said as much. 

Semi did not look too impressed, "Okay, you've had your fun guys. Can I take it off now?"

Satori smiled lecherously and upon giving his reply of, "Oh, yes please, take it all off for us, Semisemi~" Oohira smacked him aside the head, making the middle blocker squawk in protest.

All in all, it wasn't what had been planned as a team boding day, but it sure did turn out to be a fun experience. Satori wouldn't trade his team for the world.


End file.
